the_realm_of_arenithfandomcom-20200215-history
Garen Bloodweaver
Kayle gave birth to Garen and Leona putting them into Darius’s care, then she acted on her pact with Stattera and rose to Archangel to serve him. Darius feared that the mark of deathless would somehow be passed onto the two, so he sent them away from Summerset to a peaceful town known as Berrydon to it’s inhabitants. The two grew up with a couple Rosaline and Andrew in peace in the small village nestled in the forest. The two shared their true mother and father’s love for the sword and after a few years the two would sneak out of the house whenever they could to live the fantasies of battle in the safe embrace of the forest. The two separated once Leona decided to join the town’s local militia. Garen continued his training alone for until one day he met a girl. Her name was Selena and the two fell in love with each other after many years of being together. Leona then left the small town to live a life of adventure. She had all, but forgotten about her younger brother. After many more years Garen and Selena built their own house in the village. The two felt an urge for children so they bed together and Selena became pregnant. ' ' The night was cold as death as Garen helped Selena to pack up the wagon. The two tread down the hilly road until they came to the walls of town. They could hear shouts and swords clashing inside the town. Garen hoisted a sword of the wagon and began to head into town. Selena gripped him and told him it was probably too late. But Garen kissed her then strode into the wooden gates. Green flame radiated everywhere as shades appeared from the smoke to meet him ghost like blades drawn. A large shade towered above the rest a hook and Lantern in his hands. He saw the figure lift the lantern seeing now his caretakers Angelina and Andrew’s souls ripped from their bodies. He was hit with a wrenching sadness, but far greater anger. He felt a strange power flow through him and before he knew it the shades were charging. Another flash of purple fire and he stood pushing against Thresh’s hook with his sword. He woke up again Thresh’s hook ripping into his leg as he was plunged back into his rage. Suddenly the rest became a blur and he felt himself losing consciousness. He woke up in the charred remains of his house. Looking outside he saw fire had devastated everything half the forest now a desolate wasteland. He searched for Selena desperately ripping apart the wagon to find her. He found not even a trace and hit the ground tears brimming his eyes once more as he fell back to unconsciousness. His eyes opened to see his sister’s familiar face a group of Summerset soldiers behind her shining in sunsteel behind her. “It is not the outcome of the search, but the journey.” -Garen